


Никаких Электронных Приборов

by Innocent_Mary



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Twitter
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-04-06 06:14:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4211193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Innocent_Mary/pseuds/Innocent_Mary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>テツヤ @phantomu<br/>Парень, сидящий впереди меня, достал ноутбук, чтобы проверить фондовый рынок. Во время урока.</p>
<p>テツヤ @phantomu<br/>Никто даже не решается сделать ему выговор.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Никаких Электронных Приборов

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [No Electronics](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2458115) by [mizael](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizael/pseuds/mizael). 



**テツヤ @phantomu**  - "phantom" -  _Призрак_  
**大輝 @basuke_eisu**  - "basketball ace" -  _Баскетбольный ас_  
**涼太 @copycatto_**  - "copy cat" -  _Подражатель_  
**さつき @satsu_deita**  - "satsuki data" -  _Сведения Сацуки_

 

***

 

**テツヤ @phantomu**  
Парень, сидящий впереди меня, достал ноутбук, чтобы проверить фондовый рынок. Во время урока.

**テツヤ @phantomu**  
Никто даже не решается сделать ему выговор.

**大輝 @basuke_eisu**  
@phantomu ХА вот неудачник

**テツヤ @phantomu**  
@basuke_eisu Это не очень вежливо, Аомине-кун.

**涼太 @copycatto_**  
@basuke_eisu @phantomu ВОТ ИМЕННО АОМИНЕЧИ

**大輝 @basuke_eisu**  
@copycatto_ @phantomu КАКОГО ХРЕНА КИСЕ ОТКУДА ТЫ ВЫЛЕЗ?

**涼太 @copycatto_**  
@basuke_eisu @phantomu Я настроил телефон, чтобы получать уведомления о каждом твите Курокочи (´,,•ω•,,)♡

**大輝 @basuke_eisu**  
@copycatto_ @phantomu ебать ты стремный

**涼太 @copycatto_**  
@basuke_eisu @phantomu А ВОТ И НЕТ ~( >_<~)

**涼太 @copycatto_**  
@phantomu Курокочи согласен, ведь так???

**大輝 @basuke_eisu**  
@copycatto_ тетсу даже не отвечает

**涼太 @copycatto_**  
@phantomu КУРОКОЧИ ヽ(´□｀。)ﾉ

  
  
Тецуя тихо включает функцию "Не беспокоить" на своем телефоне и с характерным кликом нажимает кнопку блокировки. Даже потухший экран не мешает ему представить эту обещанную кучу твитов от Кисе. Его телефон определенно привлек бы внимание, не выключи он его как можно быстрее. С легким вздохом он кладет его обратно в карман и, беря в руку карандаш, фокусирует свое внимание на занятии. Удивительно, но учитель не заметил его с телефоном даже при свете дня.  
  
Несмотря на всю свою любовь к статистике (которой, впрочем-то, и нет), монотонная лекция преподавателя абсолютно не спасает ситуацию. Тетрадь перед ним исписана заметками и графиками, но они скорее были списаны на автомате, нежели обдуманны и надежно закреплены в памяти Куроко. Еще раз вздохнув, он отставляет карандаш, чтобы, удобнее опершись на локти, приложить ладонь к щеке и обвести взглядом класс.  
  
Его голубые глаза оказываются неизбежно притянуты к ярко-красному, так и кричащему перед ним.  
  
Парень немногим выше Тецуи, но эта осанка уверенно закрепляет за широкой спиной образ представителя высшего - благородного - общества. Форма на нем сидит опрятно, без каких-либо намеков на складки, а сам вид не источает ни капли стыда или смущения от удивленных взглядов, которые направляют на него другие студенты. В голове Тецуи походу зарождаются кое-какие предположения касательно парня: возможно, он один из студентов-практикантов; но эти мысли рассеиваются так же быстро, как и появляются. Он начал мелькать в этом классе еще с начала года: то передавая аккуратно оформленную домашнюю работу, то становясь жертвой толпы поклонников во время ланча.  
  
Тецуя все следит за тем, как он плавно проводит длинными пальцами по сенсорному экрану ноутбука, не тратя и секунды, чтобы получить нужную информацию. Несмотря на то, что Тецуе остается только восхищаться изяществом, которое исходит от одного только вида его работы, это не оправдывает использование электронного прибора в классе. Куроко переводит взгляд на учителя, который не собирается и пальцем пошевелить, чтобы заставить красноволосого убрать свой ноутбук.  
  
Слегка нахмуренный, Тецуя осторожно тянется вперед и притрагивается к плечу незнакомца.  
  
\- Да? - движения красноволосого останавливаются, и, чуть вытянув шею, он обращает свой твердый взгляд на Тецую.  
  
Тот едва не забывает, что собирается сказать, ведь глаза, чей насыщенно-красный цвет пронизывает тебя изнутри, заставляют задуматься, прежде чем осмелиться пойти против их владельца. В какой-то момент Тецуя даже колеблется, но делает быстрый жест в сторону ноутбука, сохраняя безэмоциональное лицо.  
  
\- В классе правила запрещают использовать электронные приборы...  
  
\- Акаши Сейджуро.  
  
\- ...Акаши-сан, - гладко заканчивает он.  
  
Назвавшийся Акаши Сейджуро тщательно осматривает Куроко, который максимум может моргать в ответ на недоосмотр, который над ним проводят. Проходит целая минута, когда Акаши так и не отвечает и Тецуя подумывает о том, чтобы повторить сказанное, но вдруг уголки его губ приподнимаются, и Куроко чувствует себя озадаченным.  
  
\- И? - спрашивает Акаши, элегантно приподнимая бровь; в темно-красных глазах искрятся забава и предвкушение ответа.  
  
Тецуя вновь хмурится.  
  
\- Это означает, что тебе не следует доставать свой ноутбук.  
  
\- Пожалуй, - уступает он, перемещая взгляд с лица Тецуи на карман блейзера, в котором лежит его телефон. - Но стоило ли именно тебе говорить мне об этом?  
  
\- Не понимаю, о чем ты, - не моргнув и глазом, отвечает Куроко.  
  
\- Можешь не заморачиваться, - говорит Акаши со знающим блеском в глазах. Его губы растягиваются в улыбке, но улыбка эта холодная - словно подарок непослушному питомцу - и не задергаться от нее уже можно считать подвигом. - Спасибо за совет, Тецуя.  
  
Не столько сбитый фактом, что Акаши знает его имя, сколько фамильярным обращением, Куроко неосознанно еще больше хмурит брови.  
  
\- Не за что, Акаши-сан, - произносит он.  
  
Красноволосый поворачивается обратно и продолжает прерванную работу.

 

***

 

**テツヤ @phantomu**  
Почему ни один из учителей не сказал ему убрать ноутбук? Он сидит за ним уже пятый урок.

**さつき @satsu_deita**  
@phantomu почему бы тебе самому не сказать об этом, тетсу-кун?

**テツヤ @phantomu**  
@satsu_deita Я сказал. Он меня проигнорировал.

**大輝 @basuke_eisu**  
@phantomu @satsu_deita кто вообще этот неудачник?

**さつき @satsu_deita**  
@phantomu @basuke_eisu хватит быть таким грубым, дай-чан!! ｡゜(｀Д´)゜｡

**大輝 @basuke_eisu**  
@phantomu @satsu_deita поплачь еще

**テツヤ @phantomu**  
@satsu_deita @basuke_eisu Его имя - Акаши Сейджуро (あかしせいじゅろう).

**テツヤ @phantomu**  
@satsu_deita @basuke_eisu Извините, я не знаю, как пишется его имя в кандзи.

  
  
Минута, которую Куроко приходится ждать, кажется чересчур долгой для ответа, но над разговором друзей нависает необычное молчание. Парень в недоумении моргает, подозревая проблемы с соединением - вдруг твит попросту не отправился? - но после проверка показывает, что с Интернет-соединением все в порядке. Твит  _был_ отправлен. Он вновь блокирует телефон, ссылаясь на то, что ребята, скорее всего, вернулись к занятиям.  
  
Стоило этой мысли убедить Куроко, как на загоревшемся экране появляется оповещение из Твиттера.

 

  
**涼太 @copycatto_**  
@phantomu ЧТОООООООООО

**涼太 @copycatto_**  
@phantomu КУРОКОЧИ ТЫ В ПОРЯДКЕ??? ヽ（゜ロ゜；）ノ

**テツヤ @phantomu**  
@copycatto_ Да, я в полном порядке.

**大輝 @basuke_eisu**  
@phantomu @copycatto_ все нормально, тетсу, можешь не играть крутого

**涼太 @copycatto_**  
@phantomu @basuke_eisu Я УЖЕ ИДУ К ТЕБЕ

**テツヤ @phantomu**  
@copycatto_ @basuke_eisu Прошу, не надо, Кисе-кун. Сейчас середина урока.

**涼太 @copycatto_**  
@phantomu @basuke_eisu АКАШИЧИ СДЕЛАЛ ТЕБЕ ЧТО-ТО? ლ(´﹏`ლ)

**テツヤ @phantomu**  
@copycatto_ @basuke_eisu Конечно, нет. О чем вы говорите вообще?

**大輝 @basuke_eisu**  
@phantomu @copycatto_ должно быть он планирует сделать это после школы

**大輝 @basuke_eisu**  
@phantomu @copycatto_ меньше свидетелей

**涼太 @copycatto_**  
@phantomu КУРОКОЧИ Я ЛЮБЛЮ ТЕБЯ

**涼太 @copycatto_**  
@phantomu Я ОЧЕНЬ ЛЮБЛЮ ТЕБЯ

**涼太 @copycatto_**  
@phantomu Я НИКОГДА НЕ ПОЛЮБЛЮ НИКОГО СИЛЬНЕЕ ЧЕМ ТЕБЯ

**テツヤ @phantomu**  
@copycatto_ Кисе-кун, пожалуйста, прекрати нести чепуху.

**大輝 @basuke_eisu**  
@phantomu бля, тетсу. ты был классным другом. я буду скучать по тебе

**大輝 @basuke_eisu**  
@phantomu тут сацуки в три ручья ревет. передает, что тоже будет скучать

**涼太 @copycatto_**  
@phantomu Я СЕЙЧАС ЖЕ ПРИНЕСУ ТЕБЕ ВАНИЛЬНЫЙ ШЕЙК

**涼太 @copycatto_**  
@phantomu (´；Д；｀)

**テツヤ @phantomu**  
@copycatto @basuke_eisu @satsu_deita Я не собираюсь умирать. Акаши-сан был очень вежлив.

**テツヤ @phantomu**  
@copycatto @basuke_eisu @satsu_deita Хотя он обратился ко мне по имени.

**涼太 @copycatto_**  
КУРОКОЧИ ОСТАЛОСЬ НЕДОЛГО

**涼太 @copycatto_**  
Прошу вас, люди, помолитесь за него.

  
  
Тецуя сразу вырубает телефон, как только фанаты Кисе начинают атаковать его через оповещения, и, раздраженный, стискивает пальцами переносицу. Ему непонятна вся эта бессмысленная суматоха, а заявления о любви Кисе все только усугубляют. В отчаянии Куроко вздыхает и даже не прячет телефон обратно в карман - все равно урок почти заканчивается.  
  
Как только он начинает собирать свои вещи в сумку, вышеупомянутый Акаши Сейджуро разворачивается в его сторону и одаривает его ослепительной улыбкой, но как на нее реагировать, Куроко не знает.  
  
\- Тецуя, ты свободен после школы? - беззаботно спрашивает Акаши, словно невзначай зовя друга потусоваться.  
  
\- У меня нет никаких дел, - медленно отвечает Тецуя, подозревая неладное.  
  
\- Хорошо. Встретишь меня в Blooming Cafe* неподалеку от школы.  
  
\- А, но...  
  
\- Я настаиваю, - перебивает Акаши заключительным тоном и под звук звонка поворачивается к нему спиной, отрезая любые попытки протеста, которые мог иметь Тецуя.  
  
Куроко хмурится в третий раз за день, но не говорит ни слова.

 

***

  
  
Blooming Cafe - достаточно популярное место, куда сбегается большинство учеников после школы, поэтому Тецуя быстро замечает в поле зрения эту толпу, когда переходит порог заведения. Куроко называет имя Акаши официанту, и тот, хоть и одарив парня странным взглядом, проводит его к столику у окна с диванными сиденьями.  
  
Он приходит первым.  
  
По крайней мере, это не должно тревожить его так сильно, но Тецуя никак не может стряхнуть с себя предвещающее невесть что чувство, в одиночестве наблюдая за другими студентами, что, смеясь друг с другом, проходят мимо. Еще один вздох в дополнение с тревогой, которой его заразили друзья, все еще не перестав желать ему здравия через Твиттер. Постепенно мыслями Тецуи завладевает не кто иной, как Акаши и его способность навевать ужас среди окружающих.  
  
Его багрового цвета глаза, багровые волосы, багровая аура впечатляют и цепляют глаз, да, и он правда привлекателен - уж Тецуя не станет спорить; но эта атмосфера сдержанности настолько отталкивающая, что, по иронии, притягивает всех обратно с еще большей силой. Улыбка, которая была обращена к нему меньше часа назад, до сих пор прожигает его сознание.  
  
\- Выглядишь потерянным, Тецуя, - как ни банально, промолвил дьявол во плоти; а если точнее, то все в той же нетронутой униформе и с поступью столь же изящной, сколько у птицы перед полетом. Пожалуй, даже птицы в полете и готовящейся к налету на жертву, думается Тецуе.  
  
\- Так и есть, - признается он, переходя сразу к делу. - Я задумался о том, зачем Акаши-сану звать меня сюда.  
  
\- Сейджуро.  
  
\- Что?  
  
\- Обращайся ко мне по имени.  
  
Тецуя не отрывает пустого взгляда от Акаши, когда тот занимает место напротив. С рубиновым блеском в глазах Акаши ждет ответной реакции, которую Тецуя упорно не дает.  
  
\- Эм, - их молчанку, которую со стороны можно было легко принять за отдельный вид войны, решается прервать официант, нервно поежившись от обращенных на бедолагу пристальных взглядов. - Если вы готовы, я могу принять ваш заказ.  
  
\- Мороженое-моти из восьми сортов, - тут же произносит Акаши, и официант торопливо записывает в блокнот. - Достаточно одной тарелки и вилку.  
  
\- Обычный ванильный шейк, пожалуйста, - добавляет в свою очередь Тецуя. Официант быстро кивает и спешит убраться восвояси, дабы в очередной раз не стать жертвой напряжения между двумя парнями.  
  
Тецуя вновь обращает свое внимание на Акаши, заметив, что тот сверлит его неодобрительным взглядом.  
  
\- Это все, что ты закажешь?  
  
\- Да.  
  
Сидя какое-то время в тишине и ожидая свой заказ, Тецуя задается вопросом: почему Акаши до сих пор не сказал ни слова? В какой-то момент наступает ощущение, что ему самому следует заговорить, но осознание того, в чьем обществе он находится, тут же затыкает ему рот. Акаши хочет заставить его ждать - что ж, он подождет.  
  
Учитывая скромность их заказов, официант возвращается через каких-то пять минут, ставя тарелку с десертом по центру и стакан с шейком напротив Тецуи. Куроко принимает его с миловидной, скромной улыбкой, достаточной, чтобы озарить все помещение теплым светом, отчего официант покидает парочку с еле заметным румянцем на щеках.  
  
\- Тецуя, - внимание парня резко переходит на его красноволосого спутника, и Куроко не в силах сдержать удивление от раздраженного выражения Акаши, - открой рот.  
  
\- А?.. - Тецуя тут же реагирует, ведь в какой-то момент в голос Акаши пробралась нотка команды, требующей незамедлительного выполнения.  
  
Акаши Сейджуро хватает вилку и, проткнув ею моти, кладет десерт прямо в открытый рот Тецуи. Бедняга чуть не давится от неожиданного действия, но парой секунд, наполненными звуками кашля, спустя шарик мороженого уже скользит вниз по горлу Тецуи. Ему приходится откашляться еще прилично раз, в то время как лицо наливается красным от усилий.  
  
\- А-Акаши-сан? - не веря происходящему, заикается он, что не может не вызвать улыбку Акаши.  
  
\- Сейджуро.  
  
\- Акаши-кун, - вновь пробует Тецуя.  
  
-  _Сейджуро_.  
  
-  _Акаши-кун_.  
  
Акаши неодобрительно цокает языком.  
  
\- Ты упрямишься.  
  
\- Могу сказать то же самое, Акаши-кун, - отвечает Тецуя.  
  
Вместо ответа красноволосый возвращается к десерту, и Куроко принимается тихо попивать свой шейк.  
  
\- Ты меня заинтересовал, - после неопределенной паузы говорит Акаши, и Тецуя почти гордится тем, что снова не поддается приступу удушения. С другой стороны, его глотки становятся медленнее - осторожнее - пока тот вовсе не ставит стакан на стол во избежание щекотливых моментов.  
  
\- Каким образом? - спрашивает Куроко, следя за тем, как Акаши поедает свое моти.  
  
\- Ты умеешь интриговать, - Акаши опускает вилку, пронзая Тецую взглядом. - Ты отказался подчиниться мне.  
  
\- В человеке, который в чем-то тебе отказывает, нет ничего интригующего, - отвечает Куроко. - Это вполне нормально.  
  
\- Пожалуй, - Акаши загадочно улыбается, чем ставит Тецую в тупик.  
  
\- Это лишь мелочь, - еще одна попытка.  
  
\- Тецуя, - еще одно моти проткнуто вилкой. Зеленое. Акаши подносит его ближе к Куроко, но не делает нужного движения, чтобы накормить его. - Ешь.  
  
Словно внутри Тецуи раздается щелчок, и хоть в этот раз он решается пойти на поводу у Акаши. Поправив за ухо голубую прядь, что раз на раз падает на лицо, Куроко тянется вперед, чтобы отведать предложенный десерт. Теперь он тщательно прожевывает, прежде чем c удовольствием - и без кашля - глотнуть порцию мороженого. Тецуя все еще не может ответить на вопрос о том, что стоит ожидать дальше - правда, подозрения о долгожданных искрах имели место быть.  
  
Акаши протягивает вилку Куроко, но в этот раз повернув в его сторону рукоять.  
  
\- Твой черед, - велит он, и дальше Тецуей начинает руководить любопытство. Позволив зубцам вилки вонзиться в лепешку, он подносит ее к губам Акаши, который без раздумий делает первый укус.  
  
\- Не вижу в этом никакого смысла, - немного погодя произносит Тецуя, кладя вилку поверх тарелки.  
  
\- Какого вкуса было моти, которым я тебя накормил?  
  
\- "Голубика".  
  
\- А ты меня?  
  
\- "Красная фасоль".  
  
Акаши улыбается и, наклонившись, жестом манит Тецую ближе. Куроко подчиняется.  
  
\- Тебе известно, что означает голубой цвет?  
  
Тецуя качает головой.  
  
\- Субординация, - отвечает Акаши. - А красный?  
  
\- Лидерство?  
  
Улыбка превращается в усмешку, и Акаши довольно кивает.  
  
\- Верно, - в очередной раз он тянется вперед и на этот - берет Тецую за подбородок, накрывая его губы своими.  
  
Любой звук зажатого в угол зверька приглушаются ртом Акаши, а протесты - его языком; задевая зубы, он слизывает последние остатки мороженного во рту Куроко, одновременно заменяя их заполняющим вкусом красной фасоли. Дыхание Тецуи значительно утяжеляет нехватка воздуха. Невинный стон вырывается из его груди, когда они отстраняются друг от друга.  
  
Усмешка Акаши приобретает неоспоримый оттенок нахальства. Облизавшись, красноволосый опирается щекой о костяшки пальцев.  
  
\- Ты принадлежишь мне, Тецуя, и другого выхода у тебя нет.  
  


 

 

**OMAKE**

 

 

 

  
**涼太 @copycatto_**    
@phantomu КУРОКОЧИ, ТЫ В ПОРЯДКЕ? 

**涼太 @copycatto_**    
@phantomu КУРОКОЧИИИИИ 

**テツヤ @phantomu**    
@copycatto_ Я в норме, Кисе-кун. 

**涼太 @copycatto_**    
@phantomu (ノ*゜▽゜*) КУРОКОЧИИИ!! 

**涼太 @copycatto_**    
@phantomu Я ТАК РАД ЧТО ТЫ ЦЕЛ 

**涼太 @copycatto_**    
@phantomu Он ведь ничего тебе не сделал, так?? 

**涼太 @copycatto_**    
@phantomu Ты все еще в порядке, правда же????????? 

**涼太 @copycatto_**    
@phantomu КУРОКОЧИИヽ(*´Д｀*)ﾉ 

**テツヤ @phantomu**    
@copycatto_ Я в полном порядке, Кисе-кун. 

**テツヤ @phantomu**    
@copycatto_ Он поцеловал меня. 

**涼太 @copycatto_**    
@phantomu ∑(;°Д°) 

**涼太 @copycatto_**    
@phantomu НЕВИННОСТЬ КУРОКОЧИ, НЕЕЕЕЕЕЕЕЕТ 

**涼太 @copycatto_**    
@phantomu Я ХОТЕЛ ПОЦЕЛОВАТЬ ТЕБЯ ПЕРВЫМ 

**涼太 @copycatto_**    
@phantomu АКАШИЧИ ИЗВРАЩЕНЕЦ 

**征十郎 @Seijuurou**    
@copycatto_ Как это понимать, Рёта?


End file.
